The present application relates to the technical field of power equipment, in particular to an underwater propeller and a submersible.
A propeller refers to a power equipment of an ROV (Remote Operated Vehicle). The ROV inputs electric power to the propeller which converts the input electric energy into the rotating mechanical energy of the propeller, thus pushing the ROV to move underwater.
A conventional underwater propeller comprises a sealed cabin, a motor and a driving device thereof, a propeller, and a dome, etc. Usually, the finished motor (sometimes a speed reducer is additionally arranged in front of the motor for practical needs) and driving device thereof are put into the sealed cabin, and the extending shaft of the driving device is used to drive the propeller to rotate to generate thrust.
Upon studying the prior art, the applicant found that the prior propeller has a large volume, especially in the axial direction because the motor is connected with the propeller through a shaft.